Swords of Neutrality
Swordsman, a word possessing various definitions that depend on the country one visits. As swords are direct bridges to the master's heart, to call oneself a swordsman was a relative decision. There exist warriors who utilized their sword as a tool for quelling immense bloodlust, while others used the sword as a guardian meant to protect those closest to their hearts. Regardless of the individual reason, clashing blades was the physical materialization of battling desires and flaming passions. And in such instances, only the one whose heart burned hotter emerged victorious. Once, Kirigakure often taught shinobi to use the sword as a method to express one's inner wrath. The sword was valuable in obtaining the pleasures gained from murdering and killing, hence the various S-Rank swordsman who abandoned Kirigakure during the previous decades. However, once reform came in the appearance of a fiery haired beauty, swordsmen of Kirigakure were taught to imbue their weapons with different emotions. Ultimately creating generations of swordsmen whose purposes range throughout the emotional spectrum. Among them existed a swordsman, referred to as the Monster of the Sword, whose swords committed countless atrocities and sins for a greater purpose. But the Demon knew that a sin was a sin regardless of it's intention. And so, his sword was filled with both a burning passion for peace and a great burden. However, he remained unfazed by the curse the heavens placed upon his soul; continuing the divine orders told to him through her death. A mandate from heaven declaring the demon a vanquisher of evil. The gods above gave orders through a number of conduits, with one being his various superiors. One demand revolved around the capture of a suspicious individual. Recently, Kirigakure entered an age where those of a specific bloodline were to be apprehended. Despite the pleas of a hero and the actions of a silent guardian, the damage done by Uchiha still held effect generations after their destruction. The Demon received word of one of their kind traveling through the Land of Water, causing a stir as the various criminal organizations fight for his service. Orders were to apprehend the individual immediately and remove the suspicious activity from the Land of Water. As per the usual, the Demon traversed the Land while the moon shined brightly above with minimum light piercing through the mist. Creating a darkness that seemingly covered his black outfit. However, the moonlight illuminated the blank headband tied tightly around his short brown hair. Only the Demon's lavender eyes, which were surrounded by dark rings, were visible between the large headband and black mask. And while he ran, a dark scarf flew peacefully in the wind. He dashed through the wet forest towards a town located upon the outskirts of Kirigakure. A small settlement meant for those who appreciated festivals yet found displeasure in large villages. It was a town infamous for criminal activity, enough to repel the officials of Kirigakure on various occasions. The Phantom knew his way through the small town as he used it to gather information for criminal activity. However, the Phantom had a different purpose for visiting. The Demon arrived during the nightly activity famed in the town. Despite the thick mist, one could easily make out the village through the various lights which seemed unfazed by night. Music blasted from various establishments, overpowering the pigs laughing heartily with beautiful broads in their arms. The smell of expensive liquor coerced with the sweat of drug addicts and sexual deviants. The Phantom could smell the lewd acts being performed around him, mixing with alcohol. And the rancid stench was amplified by Kirigakure's natural wetness. Meanwhile, the Phantom's lavender eyes scanned the area from atop a wooden house. Sharply piercing through the mist and towards the crowded streets. He's here somewhere, the one with crimson eyes. The Phantom wondered. If the intelligence is correct, the Uchiha is guarding Shinobu Yamazaki of the Yamazaki sect which means I'll find him somewhere in the gambling district. The Phantom vanished with a wave of mist blown by gentle winds. He reappeared upon another, slightly larger, manor where many gathered in celebration. However, the Phantom peered deeply into a specific building where a tattooed gentleman sat surrounded by abused beauties hungrily looking at their master. The Demon continued to survey the area, taking note of various alleys, doors, buildings empty shops, and other prime locations for evasion. He also scanned the area for a specific individual, the one who matched the man in the picture given to him earlier. Luckily, the Phantom managed to remain out of sight due to the height and mist. Yet his eyes rested on a man whom he believed to be the target. Following a couple steps behind his charge, a dark-haired man glanced around the surroundings with a discerning eye. In contrast to his calmly unimposing posture his gaze was sharp and focused and he took in everything in the immediate vicinity, probing to unveil any potential threats against his benefactor and they strolled down the crowded stret. Luckily, this mission had been far easier than he was expecting. Despite the leader of the Yamazaki sect adamantly requesting the swordsman act as a bodyguard when he left his compound, the trips had been anything but perilous. In fact, it seemed that the Yamazaki sect that locked down almost complete control of the district through a combination of bribing the local authorities and their own personal muscle. In turn, while undoubtedly an easy assignment in the grand scheme of things, the informal bodyguard couldn't help but think of the situation as a bit dull. Shaking his head he quickly dispersed that line of thought, there was no reason to complain about easy money. Returning his focus solely on the task at hand, he simply followed his current boss through the streets of the gambling district. Several hours had passed, and Shinobu Yamazaki finally had meandered back into his compound. Met by several of the Yamazaki's sects guards and the gate, the dark-haired man was promptly paid for his services and offered entrance into the facility. Politely denying the offer, the part time bodyguard explained that he couldn't impose upon them any further, and would find his own lodging for the evening. While the guards were somewhat taken aback by this mere mercenary refusing their master's benevolence, Shinobu nodded in agreement and wished the man a safe trip. From there the contracted sword made his way to a relatively unoccupied district of the town. Compared to the bustling gambling district, with its bright lights and unending commotion, this district was almost lackluster in comparison. Quiet and dark the winding corridors were only lit faintly by the moonlight above and a soft glow of lamps on various buildings. Compared to the nearly overwhelming barrage of odor that permeated the air in the gambling district, only the faint fragrance of perfume could be detected on the breeze in this location. Weaving through the veritable maze of passages with a degree of precision that marked his experience with the district, the mercenary descended down a flight of stairs and into a small alcove. Quietly, he opened the door and slipped into the building. Inside, a young lady behind the counter chastised the newcomer for his late arrival with a display indicating some degree of familiarity. Apologizing for his mistake with a subtle display of sarcasm, he asks if she could spare at least a room for the night. Despite puffing her cheeks in protest she returns a small smile as she complies with his request, explaining that she'll make an exception for him. Handing him a key, along with a quick set of instructions, she points him the direction of his temporary abode. Having climbed a dark flight of stairs the man enters his room for the night as scans the space before locking the door behind him. Glancing at the nearby window, he carefully makes sure of its security, before moving on towards the body of the room. At a practiced pace he expertly scours the room for anything that shouldn't be there. Opening drawers and checking under various pieces of furniture in nearly complete silence, the mercenary only stops after several minutes of searching. Seemingly satisfied with his inspection, he falls back onto the bed. "Even days as uneventful as this are getting exhausting," he murmured to himself, "Perhaps my daughter's right...I am getting old." Humorously scoffing at the thought, he closes eyes as he begins to count off numbers in his subconscious, "So...it's twelve." Lavender eyes pierced the thick darkness that filled the building corrupted with sins. If walls could speak, stories comprised of the primitive behaviors of both men and women would spill. And the demon who stalked his prey hated every second in this heaven forsaken manor. He felt the disgusting stench twisting his stomach until the need to regurgitate arose. The silent assassin removed thoughts of setting the manor aflame and leaving those trapped inside to destiny. Such a sloppy execution would surely damage the reputation he managed to create for himself. Still, just in case my target decides to escape... He moved with an elegance and swiftness unseen by modern shinobi. While his target believably slept above him, Dǎiyì quickly applied four explosive tags to the top of the stairs. The savages of the Yamazaki sect are too occupied with their whores and barbaric pleasures to notice. The silent demon smirked before shimmering into nothingness, speedily making his way through the window he entered earlier. Unnoticed, the assassin found the perfect location to snipe his target. Darkness wrapped itself around the phantom, completely obscuring him from unknowing spectators. Straight ahead, he saw an opened window where a black haired man laid silently in his bed. Kill the Uchiha...Retrieve his head and leave immediately, easy enough. Dǎiyì thought to himself while reaching for his signature golden blade. Hm. No. This one will be faster. His hand instead grabbed Nuibari, which rested opposite to Jiāotǔ Mèihuǒ, and aimed it towards the sleeping warrior. Chakra instantaneously surged through the upper portion of his body, ultimately vitalizing it at an extreme rate. The result was his arm seemingly disappearing before Nuibari soared towards the bodyguard's head; resembling a silent missile piercing the wind without resistance. Dǎiyì immediately followed by disappearing into the night, flickering towards the open window.